Memories
by wilsonstories
Summary: Will and Sonny are about to move in together, and that triggers some memories characters belong to DOOL, Song by Keith Urban


**Sorry for a long absence... but here is another one shot. As always, I look forward to your reviews, they always get me inspired!**

**For this story Will is still living in his dorm and Sonny is living in his studio apartment. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Will POV**

My eyes are slowly turning dark blue and my stomach seems to turn around:

"You what?"

"It's brilliant Will... it's..."

"YOU WHAT?"

His eyes widen when he hears the tone in my voice. I feel I am trembling now and my emotions must be painted on my face, and I know Sonny will be able to read them all. His eyes tell me that he is surprised by my response, but I just cannot help it. We stare at each other, each waiting for the other to speak first. He takes a deep breath and with a questioning voice he says:

"Why are you like this..."

I immediately feel irritation come up and I shrug my shoulders:

"Why am I like this Sonny?"

"Will common..."

I turn around and can't help but take in the sight of his perfect but small studio apartment, and I shake my head. His voice is soft and slightly insecure:

"I just thought... I don't know... we were ready for the next step... or something."

I softly mumble, repeating his words:

"Or something..."

When he responds to me I know he is angry and he wants a more complete explanation of why I am like this. When I look at him I can't help feeling slightly turned on by the dark fire in his beautiful brown eyes. His lips are thin lines and for a moment I consider to just pull him close and kiss him until his lips are relaxed and soft again. But his words tell me he wants an explanation.

"Will... I thought we were ready for this... I bought this nice two bedroom apartment for us to start out together, we have spoken about it several times... we said that this here is my apartment and how we would love to have something that is ours... so your whole attitude now... I'm sorry Will, but I don't get it."

I bite my bottom lip and try to gather my thoughts. My eyes wonder through the room again and I take a deep breath. Then I walk towards my boyfriend and I smile apologetically:

"You're right babe... I just..."

I stop mid sentence, trying to find the right words to explain why I am not as happy as he hoped me to be about moving to another bigger apartment. I try to understand myself and suddenly do:

"Sonny..."

My hand grabs his and I pull him next to me on his bed. We sit close and I hold his hand in both my hands while I play with his fingers:

"Sonny... it's not the new apartment... I actually would love a place that's ours...it's this studio apartment... I hate leaving this place..."

I am not looking into his eyes anymore because I feel emotions blockings my throat. My voice becomes softer and his sweet face leans closer to mine to hear what I am trying to say. I continue:

"This apartment... your apartment has been the first place I felt safe... and loved and wanted... I love this place."

I feel his arm slide around my shoulders and I lean my head against his neck. He pulls me close and he whispers softly in my hair:

"It's OK honey... and I agree... we made some great memories in this apartment... great memories."

He pulls me up and drags me to his desk:

"Remember the one time you had to study, and I saw you in glasses for the first time?"

We both smile and I feel a light blush coming up when my mind goes back to that sweet memory.

_I sit at Sonny's desk and try to concentrate while he is just a few feet away, stretched out on the couch reading one of his 'young entrepreneurs' magazines. We have been dating for two months and I love how comfortable we are around each other... as though we are meant to be. I love studying here, even though it takes me longer because I am distracted regularly, mainly because Sonny is so close to me and my mind is going places, which are not useful places to visit when you try to understand biology and economics. But today I am delayed by something else as I forgot my contact lenses this morning and I have trouble reading the text in front of me. I feel myself squinting often and a headache is slowly but surely coming up. _

"_Babe... why are you squinting all the time..."_

_I turn around and see my boyfriend's worried face while he walks over to me. I smile and shrug my shoulders:_

"_It's nothing, just a bit tired I guess..."_

_The expression on his face tells me that he is not believing me and I smile when his eyes meet mine. I look away immediately, so he sits on his knees before me. His hands rest on my knees and his eyes search for mine, and when they find them they don't let go. _

"_Will.. common... why are you squinting..."_

_I decide to be honest:_

"_I forgot my contact lenses this morning so I have some trouble reading today..."_

_He seems happy with that explanation because he nods understandingly and while he stands up his lips meet mine for a firm kiss. _

"_OK honey... just don't overdo the studying now... rest your eyes if they need it."_

_I nod and smile while he turns away to get started on some paperwork for the coffee house. After a while he asks softly:_

"_Do you have a calculator?"_

_I nod my agreement and say:_

"_It's in my bag."_

_He reaches and starts searching my bag for the calculator. I focus on my studies and am surprised when I hear his voice again:_

"_Will...?"_

_I turn around and hold my breath the moment I see my glasses in his hand. His face is one big question mark and he just waits for my explanation. I try to think fast, but eventually just the truth comes out:_

"_I don't want you to see me in those..."_

"_What? Are you kidding? You're squinting, you forgot your contact lenses and now you are too stubborn to just wear your glasses?"_

"_You'll think I am a nerd... or that I am just ugly... or... I don't know... uncool or something..."_

_He just smiles and shakes his head while he walks towards me. He puts the glasses on my nose very carefully and I stare at his face intently to see his reaction. His eyes are tender and soft when he looks at me wearing my glasses and his hands cup my face. I feel how his lips brush mine and when he pulls back slightly we can look into each other's eyes, and I listen to him say:_

"_Just hurry up studying... you wearing glasses makes my mind a bit foggy..."_

_His lips are on mine again and he moans softly against my lips. Then he pulls back and returns to his paper work and just before I bury myself into my studies once again, he says:_

"_I'm not kidding Will... just hurry up."_

We both smile and I feel how he pushes me to sit on the desk. I spread my legs and he stands between them and I lock mine behind him. He smiles with his face close to mine:

"You in glasses is still a major turn on for me... you're so cute and hot at the same time when you wear them."

My elbows rest on his shoulders and my hands are buried in his dark silky hair. I look into his brown eyes when I say:

"We'll just find a nice place in our new apartment for the desk."

"Definitely... just as we will for the key board..."

My eyes wonder to the keyboard that is standing against the wall. And I smile when I recall a very fond memory involving the keyboard.

"_Will... just knock this time OK? Don't use your key..."_

"_Why not Sonny... do I have to be worried?"_

"_No, no need to worry... just knock."_

_We hang up the phone and even though he said I shouldn't worry I can't help to worry anyway. I don't understand why I suddenly have to knock when I have the key to his apartment. I grab my bag and rush over to his place where we were to meet for dinner, and where I was planning on spending the night. When I stand in front of the door I am not sure what to do and I grab my key and stare at it. But then I decide to trust Sonny and I knock softly on his door. Instead of opening the door wide, he slips through a small opening and pulls the door closer towards him, without closing is, when he stands in front of me. I frown my eyebrows and shake my head, not understanding what he is doing and why he is doing it. His smile is blindingly bright though, and I let him lean in and kiss me hello. _

"_Sonny, can we go in... I don't know what this is about, and I just want to go inside..."_

"_Close your eyes..."_

"_What?"_

"_Just do it Will, close your eyes..."_

_I am sceptical, but when I see a sweet deep fire in his eyes I feel how much he loves me. I close my eyes and feel his hands grabbing mine while he pulls us forward in slow tiny steps. I hear the door fall shut behind me and suddenly he stops. I bump into him slightly and my hands grab his hips and stay there when he cups my face and whispers:_

"_OK, you can open them..."_

_I do and I see his brown eyes right before me . I lean in and kiss him deeply and when we pull back I pull him into a close hug. And as soon as we do, and my eyes roam the room I freeze... _

"_Sonny?"_

"_Yeah?"_

_I pull myself from our hug and walk towards a brand new keyboard._

"_What is this?"_

"_A keyboard..."_

"_Sonny... I know that, but what is it doing here..."_

_When I turn around because his answer is taking some time, I see his beautiful smile again. His voice is tender:_

"_It's a present... I know you love playing and singing... and I love you... so..."_

_I can't belief this. I shake my head and softly touch the instrument as though I am afraid to break it. I try to find the words to thank him, to tell him what this does to me and I finally whisper:_

"_This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me... thank you Sonny... thank you so much."_

_Suddenly I am back in his arms, squeezing his body against mine. I whisper my thank you's against his chest, in his neck and in his ear. I feel him laugh against me and my heart seem to burst from love and happiness._

"Yeah, the keyboard deserves a prominent place."

He nods and I lean in to kiss him again. My tongue finds his and they dance together in a familiar rhythm that we both enjoy so much. Feeling his body leaning into mine, having my legs locked around his butt makes my heart beat faster. I try to calm myself down by taking deep breaths, but the feeling of his warmth against me makes me want to take all his clothes off and drag him to his bed. I smile against his neck and whisper with a deep and husky voice:

"And let us not forget about your bed..."

His arms seem to pull me in even closer and I smile when I feel how I am not the only one who is in the mood for some action in that bed. When I feel his lips nibble my skin I remember a particular moment I will never forget involving Sonny's bed.

_How can anyone be so clumsy. I fell down the stairs this morning and am now listening to doctor Jonas telling me that I have a concussion. He looks at me and asks:_

"_Is there anyone who can wake you up tonight?"_

"_Why..."_

"_Because someone has to wake you up every two hours to check if you're OK..."_

"_Uhm...OK... I'll make sure someone will wake me up..."_

_The doctor nods and starts telling me about specific symptoms I should look for and about being careful and taking it easy. When I leave his office I am not sure what to do. I don't want to bother Sonny, since due to our busy days we decided I would sleep at the dorm tonight instead of at Sonny's place. And I don't want him to be interrupted tonight, when he has a busy day tomorrow. Just when I decide to ring my mum I have an incoming call... it's Sonny._

"_Hi."_

"_Hi, why didn't you call me..."_

"_What?"_

"_Jason, your dorm neighbour just called me to tell me you fell down the stairs and went to the hospital..."_

"_Yeah... "_

"_So? Should I be worried..."_

"_No... I'm sort of OK."_

"_Sort of OK? Sorry Will, that is not making me less worried at all... are you still at the hospital?"_

"_Yeah... I am just about to leave."_

"_Stay put, I'll be right there."_

_He hangs up the phone and I decide to just do as he says. I wait in front of the main entrance and it only takes him 20 minutes to pick me up. When I am sitting next to him I softly say:_

"_Can you take me to my mum's place?"_

"_Why..."_

_I hesitate, but decide to be honest since he is so earnestly caring and sweet:_

"_I have a concussion and I need to take it easy... and I need to be woken up every two hours to see if I am not losing my mind..."_

"_Will... you seriously think I am taking you to your mum's place?"_

"_Sonny..."_

"_No Will, I am taking you home... with me... I am going to wake you up every two hours, I will take care of you and I will make sure you are alright."_

_I can't help but smile when I hear the determination in his voice. I know arguing is not going to change his mind so I lean back in the chair and let my left hand stroke his thigh. When we come home I immediately lay myself down on Sonny's bed and before I know it he is undressing me. When I am only wearing my boxers he covers me up with the duvet and seconds later I am asleep. _

"_Will... wake up..."_

_I try to open my eyes. His voice is so close and I suddenly realise I feel his breath on my cheek. When I see his brown eyes all worried I smile and whisper with my sleepy voice:_

"_I'm fine Sonny... It's Thursday today... Queen Elizabeth is ruling England, and you are Sonny Kiriakis, my sweet and very hot boyfriend with the most beautiful eyes in the whole world."_

_His lips brush my cheek and I hear the smile in his voice when he says:_

"_OK then mister... go back to sleep... I love you."_

_I hum the last three words back to him and fall asleep soon after he walks away again. We do this routine every two hours and every time I tell Sonny his eyes are perfect , and every time he kisses my cheek and whispers his 'I love you' in my ear. And then suddenly, after our umpteenth time, instead of walking away, I feel his body next to mine. His leg is being draped over mine and his arm is put around my stomach. His head is on my chest and I smile when I hear him say softly:_

"_I love you when you're sleepy..."_

"_I love you always..."_

_I feel his lips curl up into a smile and I open my eyes to see his face shine like the sun. _

"_I set the alarm for two, four and six o'clock."_

_I protest a little by saying I feel fine. But Sonny is not budging and the alarm remains active. When we wake up at two o'clock his sleepy voice softly asks:_

"_Will... you OK?"_

_I stir and realise he is still curled up against me and I am able to hold him close in my arms as though he is my personal teddy bear. The feeling of being all warm and sleepy with Sonny makes me smile when I answer:_

"_I am better than OK... this position is perfect..."_

"_Will, common, tell me about the queen..."_

"_OK, The Queen's name is Elizabeth and you are Sonny... my hot boyfriend."_

_He stirs slightly and seems to push himself even further against me and then he says:_

"_OK, go back to sleep babe..."_

_When we wake up at four he is draped over me like a duvet and I feel warm and safe under my personal heater. His voice is groggy when he says:_

"_Will?"_

_My arms lock around his waist and I kiss his shoulder. _

"_Hmmmm."_

_I moan softly when I nibble and lick his skin, but I have to let go and answer him when he asks:_

"_How are you doing?"_

"_I'm fine babe... the queen is still called Elizabeth and you... you are perfect."_

_His body is completely relaxed and I stroke his back slowly. He moans softly and says:_

"_Stop that Will... you need your rest the doctor said... let's not get things started here."_

_I hold my hands still and before we drift off to sleep again I whisper in his ear:_

"_Perhaps you'll change your mind the coming two hours and I can get things started at six o'clock."_

_When we wake up at six o'clock, we are both lying on our sides, facing each other. Our hands are locked together and our legs are intertwined and though we are one person. When the alarm wakes us both up we look straight into each other's eyes and I smile when I see his sleepy eyes and rosy warm cheeks. He whispers:_

"_You OK?"_

"_I don't know..."_

_I smile and my hand pull away from his grip and finds its way down. When I reach between his legs and feel his usual morning hard-on I smile and whisper:_

"_Yes...I am fine..."_

"_Will?"_

"_Sonny... I am fine... the fact that I can remember that two hours ago I wanted to make love to you and you said no, and that I said I would wait two hours, means my head is fine... Now about this..."_

_My fingers squeeze slightly and I lean forward so he rolls on his back and I am leaning over him. He moans and I swallow it with a deep kiss. I feel how he opens his legs a bit more and I know he does not need any more persuading. I settle between his legs and let nature take over, using my body to show this gorgeous man, who is writhing underneath me, how much I love him. _

We both lose control after I bring up that memory. I lock my legs a little bit tighter around his hips and he lifts me up without hesitation. He carries me to his bed and before I know it his naked skin is touching mine. I cup his face when he comes up to kiss me. Softly I say:

"I love moving to a bigger apartment with you... but I am going to miss this apartment... so many memories."

He nods and with a soft voice, which is clearly not made for singing, he sings to me:

"And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us"

I roll him over and lean over so our faces touch and we breath in the same air. My voice is deep with want and passion:

"Let's make one more memory..."


End file.
